


Un batido por favor...

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dannel hace sentir mal a Jensen con un comentario sobre su peso y el rubio empieza a comer mal pro su culpa, Jared preocupado decide hacer algo y sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un batido por favor...

**Author's Note:**

> UNO DE MIS BACK STAGE FICS... AMO HACER ESCENAS PERDIDAS DE ELLOS DETRÁS DE CÁMARA Y FUERA DEL ESCENARIO xD

Un batido por favor….

 

Unas semanas atrás Jared se dio cuenta de que Dannel le dijo gordo a su marido y le quito un batido de vainilla de las mansos y lo hizo con una sonrisa satisfecha de poder negarle eso que le hacía daño supuestamente a su marido.  
Pero a sabiendas de que eso jamás le hacía nada a Jensen, ni ganar un solo gramo al actor con lo nervioso que es, y no lo pacifico que ese muestra con ella, Jay noto como le dolió eso a Jensen; tanto que se ponía su máscara de tranquilidad con él.  
Habían pasado semanas, y Jensen se veía casa vez más triste y más flaco y más retraído incluso con él, pero en el momento en que Dannel no pudo ir a una de las filmaciones…la verdad no recuerda porque, ni le importa, le pidió a Gen que le traiga un batido.

La pequeña y morena mujer ni se lo cuestiono, ni pensó por qué, solo media hora después estaba frente al camerino de su marido con el enorme batido de vainilla.

\- Mi vida!!- la recibió abrazándola como un oso - Lo trajiste gracias, quieres ver como hago feliz a alguien??- le pregunto entusiasmado cuando tomo el batido en sus manos.  
-No puedo quede con unas amigas para enseñarles a montar- lo beso leve mente y se fue, Jared la quedo mirando mientras se perdía en los pasillos.

Jared levanto los hombros con el pensamiento de ella se lo pierde y se metió al camarín que compartía con Jen en ese edificio sonde estaban filmando.

Jensen estaba de traje negro oscuro junto a él y con un espejo rodeado de lamaparillas como en todos los camerinos, por suerte no eran de esos que los decoraban con pañoletas, plumas y corazones…  
Dejo el batido frio y dulce en la mesa mientras Jen se afeitaba como Dean, y siguió con sus cosas, acomodando los pomos de maquillaje que después Diana usaría para colorearle un golpe en la cara como si no pasara nada de nada.  
Jensen deja de afeitarse y mira el enorme batido traspirar a través del vidrio, tan dulce y tentador, pero la vos de Dannel se le cuela por los oídos y sigue afeitándose, le había dolido tanto ese comentario que no pudo olvidar en todo ese tiempo que incluso el apetito se le fue y no está comiendo casi nada, no porque no quiera es que simplemente no puede, se siente mal consigo mismo y poco atractivo ni que decir de gordo, más que Dannel solo piensa en los Spas en las dietas y en la ropa y no ha dormido con él en meses y el piensa que es por él y sus arrugas y su gordura.

Jay se desilusiona al ver que no le presta atención.

\- Lo nade a buscar para ti- le dice mirándolo fijo por el espejo - Sé que te apetecía uno hace unas semanas- lo mira y lo mira y Jensen no le contesta.- Jensen…-  
\- Jared no voy a tomarlo-  
\- Porque no-  
\- Pero si no es solo el batido, no estas comiendo nada de nada-  
\- No tengo hambre, podrías dejarme en paz?? Tenemos una promo en una rato y quiero leerme mis líneas- dijo apartándose del espejo y yendo del otro lado de la habitación.  
\- A la mierda con las promos, no vas a poner esa cara esa cada que Dean pone cuando se siente solo y perdido! me harte!- toma el batido y persigue a su co-estrella con él.  
\- ¡Jay deja eso! me lo vas a tirar encima- le dice estirando su mano contra el pecho de Jared para apartarlo pero su amigo es el doble de ancho que él y por su desgracia más alto que él y no puede frenarlo con una mano y sus brazos lo acorralan contra el rincón de la habitación que ocupan.  
\- Anda un sorbito-  
\- ¡QUE NO JAY DEJA! - Jensen está completamente tenso intentando apartar a Jay y el batido de su boca. Y Jay usa ese tono que lo convence siempre porque él sabe que no tiene miedo alguno de hacer lo que dice.  
\- Jensen…-Jen levanta la vista a los ojos rasgados de su co-estrella- si no lo pruebas y lo vas tomando poco a poco, aquí mismo voy a ponértelo de sombrero para hacer que lo pruebes, y después tal vez como sé que esta rico lo saboree directo de tu rostro…-el tono posible, neutro en una acataba le da un escalofrió en la base de la Columba.  
\- Pero Jay..-  
-Pero nada Jen, abre la boca- Jay gana más terreno y pega su pecho al de Jen y el batido sobre los labios del rubio y lo ve lentamente beberse el batido.

A mitad de este mientras le acaricia el pelo, Jay nota como se le caen las lágrimas a su amigo, el castaño frunce el ceño sin entender el porqué de esas lágrimas y aparta el batido casi terminado de la boca de su amigo…

\- Jen que pasa? Porque… no esta tan feo o sí??- lo prueba y esta dulce, suave y muy rico.

Jen se pone a llorar con más ganas ahora que no tiene el batido en su boca y deja caer su frente sobre el pecho de Jay.  
\- Estoy horrible….viejo y gordo….- entre hipidos y lagrimones acurrucado en el pecho de su amigo, descargando toda la frustración y desazón de los últimos meses y que se incrementó con lo del batido y que intento hundir como lo hace Dean con sus problemas.

-¡¡EH?? ¿Gordo? ¿¿Viejo?? ¿¿¿Horrible??? ¡Jensen eres el hombre más lindo que conozco! ¡¡De que hablas??- lo intenta apartar para verlo y descubrir de que habla en realidad, pero lo que ve son ojos inundados de lágrimas un rostro húmedo y afligido.  
\- Mentiroso… lo era antes cuando nos conocimos pero ahora… ahora estoy horrible y tu cada vez estas más grande y más alto y más guapo lo dicen todos los tabloides…-  
\- Pero Jen…no digas eso…nada de eso es cierto Jensen…-le quita las lágrimas con sus enormes manos.  
\- Eso n quita que me sienta así…Dan siempre…- la angustia de Jen es grande y estuvo ahí frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo y él no lo noto se sintió mal, se sintió mal amigo.

Mas fue la sorpresa de Jen cuando Jay le dio un beso en el rostro quitando las lágrimas, no era su intención asustarlo es lo que suele hacer con Gen pero Jensen lo aparto de un empujón.

 

\- ¿Jen?  
\- ¿Que rayos crees que haces?-  
\- Yo intento animarte-  
\- ¿Besándome?  
\- ¿Eso no era un beso?  
\- ¡Claro que sí!! suficiente tengo con algunas endemoniadas fans para que todo eso que escriben se vuelva realidad!!- su tono era grave y amenazante tal como Dean usa para asustar a quienes se atreven a tocar a su hermanito.  
\- Estas exagerando Jensen otra vez  
\- ¡¡Yooo!! ¿Exagerando? ¡Me estabas besando!-  
\- Eso no fue un beso!!- ya le gritaba exasperado  
-Que si-  
\- Que no Jensen, si tu hubiese besado ¡Seria asi!- en un solo movimiento la distancia de un metro y medio que los separaba en la discusión se vio nula con un solo paso del gigante contra el histérico actor.

 

Jared estaba enojado, disgustado; planto su boca contra la de Jensen obligándolo a recibirle, presionando su masa muscular contra la pared atrapando y doblegando cualquier intento de escape del rubio.

El enfado de Jared con Jensen no parecía querer mermar y Jensen peleo unos instantes eh incluso mordió a Jared en la boca, pero el gigante supo repelerlo, dominarlo y apaciguarlo, no fue suave, no fue dulce y si se percató de algo... demonios, Jensen sabia a vainilla.

Cuando el cerebro del castaño se percató de esto, estaba sumergido de lleno en la boca cálida del actor, probando su lengua disfrutando de sus labios, que eran endemoniadamente suaves y rellenos, y jadeo.

Lo admite, se le escapo un jadeo, cuando su mente proceso realmente todo que estaba pasando y su enojo no tenía sentido ya porque si estaba besándolo, Jensen por primera vez en su vida lo había sacado de quicio llevándolo al punto de no haber pensado bien las cosas.

Se tendría que haber detenido en ese momento, lo sabe, solo pudo respirar más fuerte a milímetros de esa boca abierta, la ladeo en sentido contrario y miro como tenía el rostro Jensen, su ojos cerrados, confundidos y con a boca aún abierta.

La pecas que siempre maquillan para disminuir su cantidad estaban flotando en el puente de su nariz con un grado abrumante de belleza y la colonia de Jen le llegó como una puñetera patada de burro, dejándolo más tonto de lo que fue ese beso. Y solo se le escapó de la boca las palabras.

 

\- Eres… condenadamente terco Jensen…y condenadamente precioso…-dijo mientras se inclinaba mas dejándose llevar por cada mareo que le provocaba tener a Jensen tan cerca y haber probado de esos labios.  
\- ¿Cómo?..-soltó sin fuerzas, la respuesta a esa pregunta no tuvo conclusión porque Jay se dedicó a seguir besándolo.

 

Provocando que el rubio se sostuviera del traje que tenía puesto, Jared le arrugaba el traje presionando su cuerpo contra el, frotándose levemente y haciendo que su cabeza rote adaptándose al hambre que estaba demostrando su co-estrella.

Jamás de su jamases se imaginó en tal situación y eso que después de leer algunos de los fics mas platónicos de la historia o los más… pervertidos de Espitia; se hubiese imaginado algo así, mas que no compartía con Jay que era solo porque los querían mucho que profesaban semejante culto a una pareja inverosímil como es un j2…

Pero ahora sintiendo al animal de Jay contra él, probándolo, apretándolo, acariciándole el pelo mientras lo besa tan ansiosamente y él encima de todo le responde, envolviéndose en su lengua, sujetándose como una niña de sus costillas porque las rodillas le fallan, es poco ético y muy descarado no admitir que le gusta este contacto.

Las respiraciones fueron acelerándose y tanto como su pulso como las acciones del gigante se desbocaron más, el alto repartía besos y rudas carisias en su rostro y descendía a su cuello oliéndolo como un animal, el clavo su dedos en los hombros de Jay agarrándose de ese cuerpo tan cálido que le propinaba enviones sobre sus caderas que no imagino jamás le excitaran tanto como ahora.

 

\- Dios jay… pa, pa..ahhh..para...- logro pronunciar.  
\- No quiero...-  
-¿Eh????-  
\- Cierra la boca Jen no me hagas enfadar más…-  
\- Yo no te….- le beso otra vez y acallo un gemido sorpresivo cuando sintió al enorme mano de su “amigo” sobre “su amigo”.

 

Sus rodillas terminaron por ceder en ese momento y Jay lo agarro y lo mantuvo en su lugar rodeándole al cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

Jensen solo podía escuchar a Jay decirle que era un estúpido por pensar todo eso, que el era todo menos feo, viejo o sobre todo gordo, cuando dijo esto último, Jay metió su mano por debajo de su camisa acariciando el firme abdomen que bajaba y subía editado por los toques y la necesidad que desprendía el gigante sobre el.

La mano descendió y apartó el cinturón de cuero negro de su cuerpo, bajo el pantalón un poco y le saco la polla afuera, pego su frente a la de él y él no podía dejar de mirar atentamente y con la mirada nublada de lujuria a su co-estrella lo miraba con deseo.

Jay ladeo la cabeza, admirando el cuerpo y el miembro de su amigo y lo dijo.

 

\- Eres condenadamente caliente Jen y al que… diga lo contrario es un puto ciego...- Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Jensen, quien se abalanzó sobre los labios de Jay rodeando el cuello del actor con ambos brazos y frotando su dureza contra el actor.

 

Ese rincón se llenó de jadeos y juramentos y frases melosas y muy ciertas; la mano de Jay rodeaba su erección y la bombeaba al mismo tiempo que Jen lo tomaba a él y le perdigaba la misma atención, jadeaban en la boca del otro, el calor los sofocaba el saco había volado minutos antes de sujetarse así, pero los pantalones no corrieron con la misma suerte y quedaron muy cerca de la acción sin llegar a mitad de los muslos de los actores.

Frente con frente, sudados, con sus manos ocupadas y exigiéndoles velocidad y presión, se masturbaron pegados uno al otro, se llamaron desesperados por el nombre completo y Jen cerro los ojos mostrando con todo su cuerpo como estaba a punto de llegar al desenfrenad clímax de la situación.

 

\- No, no, Jen mírame... - suplico Jared que estaba a punto de morir con esas expresiones del actor.  
\- Jay…- jadeo su nombre.  
\- Si… así… bebe mírame con esos preciosos ojos…-  
\- ¡Demonios!¡AHHH! - Jensen acabo en su mano, con esas palabras, hacia tanto tiempo que no se corría con tanto desenfreno que el semen corrió por la manos de Jay y se pringo en su pantalones sin remedio.

 

Los de Jay no terminaron mejor y la camisa de Jen puede corroborarlo porque el disparo del alto fue aún más fuerte, se quedaron allí medio apoyados contra la pared y medio colgados uno del otro, jadeando, recuperándose de tamaño orgasmo y Jay dijo lo que tenía que decir para barrer con cualquier inseguridad de su amigo.

 

\- Me encantas Jen…- Jensen se sonrió muy amplio y Jay le beso cada pedacito de esa sonrisa terminando con un beso dulce como la vainilla.

 

Desde fuera golpearon la puerta…

 

\- Chicos acuérdense que tiene que hacer la promo antes de grabar!- y la mujer se fue, ambos miraron el estado en el que estaban y corrieron a asearse…


End file.
